


Observations

by svana_vrika



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Complete, M/M, POV Third Person, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>003 sees a lot when he’s flying around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freeradical9](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=freeradical9).



> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Saiyuki and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Yoko Matsushita.
> 
> Written from the prompt _any pairing: seen through the eyes of 003_ , provided through a LiveJournal drabble post. Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

003 sees a lot when he’s flying around. Granted, much of the time, he’s in his master’s laboratory, and he truly loves what he does there, whether it’s keeping an eye on experiments or keeping the gregarious scientist company during the countless hours he spends immersed in his work. But, like other birds, 003 enjoys his freedom as well, and he takes advantage whenever he gets the opportunity to fly free of his cage- however large and interesting it might be. 

003 has never resented the fact that he’s a mechanical owl. It’s all he’s ever been, for one, and he can’t help but pity those who inhabit Chijou. His master had told him about them- how their biology restricts them to sleeping the day away and then hunting all night. 003 imagines that must be very inconvenient; how they ever get any work done, he can’t even imagine, and besides, there are so many interesting things to discover when the sun is out!

Just that day, for example, 003 had witnessed his master doing something new. He isn’t so foolish as to think that Watari-san never leaves his laboratory. As much as the blonde loves his work and experiments, he enjoys being out and about as well. Watari-san likes people and pretty things, and always seems happier and more light-hearted than usual after having spent some time outdoors. 003 can relate. The weather is almost perpetually beautiful in Meifu, and he always feels better himself after having gotten the chance to get out and truly spread his wings a bit. But, for as wise as his master had programmed him to be, he hadn’t been expecting what he’d discovered that afternoon. 

Now, 003 fully comprehends the principle of friendship. After all, he has 001 and 002, and while they are different species, he considers them his friends- even if much of the time, they aren’t as wise as he is. They have fun, chattering and playing as they work, and he knows he would be lonely without them. So he wasn’t surprised to learn that humans do the same thing. He’s become accustomed to seeing such things as Tatsumi-san and Tsuzuki-san taking tea beneath the sakuras, or having either one of them drop into the laboratory simply to visit with his master. However, his curiosity had most definitely been piqued when he’d spied his master and Tsuzuki-san petting each other and doing something… odd with their mouths beneath the relative seclusion of the sakura trees. 

Given the high intelligence with which Watari-san had endowed him, 003 realizes they likely weren’t trying to eat each other- or to feed each other as mother birds do their young. However, he can’t just let it go; it ruffles his feathers (and his pride!) to be ignorant- especially of something so interesting, and so obviously pleasurable for his master. He likes doing nice things for Watari-san, like bringing him his tools or carrying messages; perhaps this would be another way he could show his happiness and gratitude for everything the scientist had done for him! So, when Watari-san puts him into his cozy nest to reboot and recharge, he searches his master’s extensive database for information on this new behavior. 

Needless to say, it doesn’t take him long at all to realize that it _isn’t_ something he can give his master. 003 understands about mating; Watari-san had programmed him to be as close to a real owl as a robot could be. And he knows that that sort of thing between birds and humans just wasn’t done (though according to some sites, that isn’t necessarily true regarding all animals)! It intrigues him to learn that the human mating ritual is so complex- that the petting and kissing (as it’s apparently called!) is all part of their mating dance, and that the act itself is more often than not done for pleasure versus procreation. 

As 003 flits about the laboratory the next day, he thinks about the various things he’d uploaded. Apparently, humans are drawn to each other by more than just the loudest screech or the brightest plumage, and while he’s certain that his master and Tsuzuki-san are attractive enough by human standards, he is curious as to what else brought them together. And since, like some species of owls, humans apparently don’t always mate for life, he wonders if the two are exclusive to each other. So, for the next several days, he follows Watari-san as discretely as a real owl- not to spy and to be nosy, but to learn. 

He watches them meet under the sakuras again, and sees how some of the darkness in Tsuzuki-san’s eyes fades, and how his master’s bright smile grows even more so when they find each other there. He observes them walk under the moonlight, holding hands and talking softly about their days, pausing occasionally to exchange tender nuzzles or kisses as they whisper about the happiness they’ve found in each other. He watches Watari-san bring flowers to Tsuzuki-san after Tsuzuki-san returns from a difficult case, and notes the way the one’s darkness and the other’s light once again seem to wane and wax in each others’ presence. He views them through Tsuzuki-san’s window, laughing over a meal and then cuddling after; observes with interest as their dance slowly progresses from kissing and petting to what he knows now humans call sex. It intrigues him that his master is so gentle when he takes Tsuzuki-san, and that Tsuzuki-san doesn’t fight or try to fly away; there isn’t any clawing, biting or scratching, no angry or pained sounding cries, just soft sounds of pleasure and more of the same tender caresses and kisses that had led to the act itself. 

By the time he’s finished with his observations, 003 is pleased with what he’s learned, not only about the human mating ritual, but about his master and his mate. To him, it makes logical sense that Watari-san and Tsuzuki-san have chosen each other. He may not be a conventional owl, but he understands about darkness and light. The light wouldn’t be nearly as bright if it didn’t have the night to chase away, and everything beautiful, delicate and innocent would be consumed by the cold darkness if it didn’t have the light to pursue it. And while 003 is intelligent enough to know that, even in Meifu, some things don’t last forever, he can’t help but hope that the intricate, yet perfectly balanced dance that brings such joy to them both is as enduring as the darkness and light themselves.


End file.
